


Obsidian Sky

by null_ify



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/null_ify/pseuds/null_ify
Summary: The alternate timeline where Jeralt survives. The three house leaders are compelling, but what would happen if the only man you've known your whole life was around to support you?
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Alois Rangeld
Kudos: 10





	1. Flames of Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, professors teach all the houses instead of choosing one.

The sky was darkening after the battle with the monsters. Byleth's students were still in shock, and he could see the horror on their faces as emaciated corpses appeared where the demonic beasts had been slain. The uniform of the Officer's Academy hung loosely around the bodies. The students they had rescued in time were fleeing towards the monastery, their terror stifled by adrenaline. 

The blade pierced Jeralt's back. 

"...you dog."

His father grunted in pain, falling to his knees. Monica's red hair did not show the splattered blood, but her pale face contrasted the crimson flecks. Byleth realized he wasn't breathing, so he sucked in the suddenly heavy air. His grip on the Sword of the Creator tightened, and his chest began to burn as he willed the flow of time to freeze, and then begin to reverse. The fire grew too hot, and time snapped back into sharp focus.

Byleth raised his sword and brought it sailing down, the blade's interlocking segments breaking apart and extending towards the girl with the knife and the cruel smile. A figure in a dark cloak appeared between them, and a distortion in the air intercepted the whip-like sword. The wall of magical energy cracked, but Byleth's weapon was sent in a random direction. 

"...you dog." Monica looked up with a stunned expression. "Thales? What are you doing-"

"Your job isn't done yet, let us leave these pathetic creatures." He grabbed her and they were gone as suddenly as he had arrived.

~~~~~~~~~

Byleth looked into his father's eyes, the light fading. He watched Jeralt die for the third time, the burning in his chest protesting against the hands of destiny. It was pointless to try again. The sky opened up and began to soak him in a freezing downpour.

_I...I am so sorry. The flow of time can't turn back further without killing us._ The girl in his mind spoke with a knowing sadness, and was quiet as Byleth's tears fell down upon his father's face with the rain.

A hand was placed gently upon his shoulder. A moment later, Byleth raised his head and looked up into an expressionless mask. A scarlet blaze danced across the white mask, and the flare of red feathers on the Flame Emperor's armor remained upright against the sky's wrath.

"I have failed you again," the robotic voice said. "The evil in this world steals away another soul, and I remain as powerless as ever to stop it." The altered voice spoke quietly, and Byleth could hear genuine remorse even through the filter.

"Your condolences can't bring back my father, or anyone else," he said. Byleth's chest began to warm.

_Byleth...it isn't possible to rebuke the whims of fate. Turning back time aga-"_ Sothis was interrupted by the abrupt silence as the rain was suspended midair, and slowly began to return to the heavens. _Wait, you aren't doing this..._

The hard gauntlet released its grip on Byleth's shoulder. His chest was warm but not the unbearable inferno he expected. He stood up and faced the Flame Emperor.

"You are right. Mourning won't change the past, but if we join our power together we can forge our future out of the flames." Byleth could hear the strained breathing through the mask, and the reversed flow of time was slowing down. The Flame Emperor raised his arm and offered his hand. Byleth took it.

The warmth in his chest exploded, flames pouring out of his every pore. But they weren't hot, they just felt...immense. The power was on a scale too enormous for him to comprehend. The fire danced around their clasped arms, and Byleth could see flickering flowers erupting out of the Flame Emperor. As their power swirled around them in a growing vortex, he felt the despair and fear underneath the mask. But as he watched the flames ignited those feelings into blooms of determination, a resolve so blinding that saving his father seemed easy, even trivial. Byleth looked into the mask and glanced a flash of lilac in the chaotic light.

The deafening sounds of battle shattered the moment's intensity, and Byleth saw his father dealing the finishing blow to a demonic beast near the ruined chapel.

"Finally, is everyone alright? Find any students left and if there's more trouble come straight to me." He felt a set of arms wrap around his body, and heard his child exhale loudly in relief. Dainty sounding footsteps approached them from behind.

"Thank you sir," Monica said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Byleth released his father, and turned around. A hint of uncertainty crossed the girl's face, but before she could utter another word the point of the Sword of the Creator opened up a vertical slash in her chest. His normally expressionless face was scorched by fury, and Monica leaped away from it, the evil blade clutched tightly in her hand while her other held her freely bleeding wound. Jeralt was utterly shocked, motionlessly watching son standing protectively in front of him. 

"The hell?! What do you think you-" 

The dark mage appeared in a cloud of dark energy. "Our experiment was a success, retreat before you are massacred Kronya." Her eyes widened with rage as she looked at the pair of men who had thwarted her. Gasping for air, she took the dark mage's hand and disappeared. Byleth remained ready with his weapon up for a moment, before relaxing. He glanced around urgently, looking for the Flame Emperor. He was gone, nowhere to be seen after their miracle. Deep in thought, Byleth became aware of someone speaking, and the world came back into focus.

"Byleth, what the hell just happened?" Jeralt asked again in confusion. The burly man was not used to being protected, especially by his own child. Their eyes met, and Byleth saw the light shining brighter than ever.


	2. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a harrowing battle, Byleth gets a day off and spends it with a couple of companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was dramatic and heavy, but this one is going to be more relaxed and fun. Maybe a little sensual as well.

Byleth opened his eyes to a gently lit room. He still felt quite tired after the events at the abandoned chapel yesterday, and his chest ached from overexerting his crest. He rose and put Constance's gift, some sort of new drink blend she called coffee, to boil on his kettle. He was used to feeling physically exhausted, but emotional stress remained painfully fresh in his mind. 

After getting his bearings and taking a few sips of the piping hot, dark liquid (which was unthinkably delicious, he'd need to ration this prize), Byleth opened his door and walked directly into Manuela.

"Well good morning dear-GAH don't get that stuff on my coat!" the professor slash doctor slash spinster said. His coffee sloshed precariously in his mug while she did a few irregular spins to check for stains on her clothes. Byleth stifled a laugh at her antics, a skill he did not practice much before beginning his tenure at Garreg Mach. 

"No spots thank the goddess, do you usually begin your mornings with a sprint out of your room? Well, never mind about that. We all appreciate your dedication to the job but Hanneman and I are more than capable of covering for you today." Manuela's tone was serene, but her eyes betrayed the slight worry he'd seen in almost everyone after the battle. Unlike his own emotions, sensing other's feelings came much more naturally. 

"Professor Manuela, again I want to thank you but my students..." he trailed off. 

"Will be in plenty capable hands. I hope you don't think you've surpassed your senior teachers, hmm? You are going to take a day and collect yourself Professor Eisner, is that perfectly clear?" Byleth's protestations evaporated, but he had to admire how she took command. He hoped to match her experience someday, although he knew his students respected him just fine. 

After closing his own door on his face, Byleth wandered back to his bed and sat in a lazy posture. He couldn't exactly fall back asleep, even if he didn't just have coffee. Thinking about it, he decided to savor each sip while letting his mind relax. Even Sothis wasn't awake yet, although he suspected multiple divine pulses would cause her to sleep for more than a day anyway. He was truly alone, and he thought about how that used to be the norm. His father had always been around, sure, but before the monastery he didn't have many contemporaries. Friends. He smiled, remembering the antics his students, not much younger than he was, got up to seemingly daily. 

The morning was truly getting under way, the sun casting dull beams through his window. After finishing his coffee he reasoned that he couldn't very well relax on an empty stomach. The dining hall would be packed for breakfast, so he decided to visit the marketplace and see if anything looked good. As he walked near the fishing pond, he spotted a familiar figure rapidly approaching him. Not walking, running, his armor making an unholy racket with every beat. 

"PROFESSOR! GOOD MORNING TO YA," Alois bellowed out as he decelerated to an abrupt and loud halt. He had a broad smile on his face that matched his physique and contrasted his social awareness. Byleth could sense the fish in the pond fleeing to safety.

"Fancy seeing you out and about! I just saw Jeralt, although he was insistent on being left alone so he could work, for some reason," Alois said. "I'm happy to see you taking it easy today, I'm sure your students understand." He stood in front of Byleth, still beaming like the sun. 

"Uh, it's nice to see you as well Alois. Are you still on patrol? Didn't you begin a shift last night?" Byleth said.

"There's no need to worry, friend! I could take a dozen shifts if it helped capture those villains. I'd keep patrol until I began to _roll_." Alois put his hands on his hips and flashed another smile. Byleth looked at him quizzically.

"You know, like instead of walking? Ah forget it." Alois's smile slowly turned downward and his face darkened. "I won't forgive those criminals. It really makes me angry that you and the captain could have been hurt. It's bad enough that students were caught up, I do not envy the archbishop's job of informing the families..." he trailed off. 

"It's okay Alois, dad and I are fine, even if it was a close call." Closer than he would ever know, Byleth thought. Alois's frown deepened.

"It's not okay Byleth...as a knight I feel like I failed to protect you." His eyes, usually carefree, were clouded with worry. Strangely, Byleth didn't feel the same sort of worry in those eyes as Manuela and everyone else. He felt his face begin to redden before he caught himself and took a breath. 

"There's a lot of knights out right now, maybe you should take a break," he said, changing the subject.

Alois's face lit up again. "That's a great idea! You were heading to the market, yeah? I hear they have those delicious pastries today, let's hurry before they're all taken!" He immediately set off alongside the now empty pond. Byleth opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself. He'd always liked Alois, even if he was sometimes uncomfortably loud. It wouldn't be so bad to have a friend along. He followed along behind the knight, trailing slightly behind the man's confident strides.

When they arrived at the market, Byleth followed Alois towards a popular pastry stall. They were greeted cheerfully, and before getting their food Alois had asked about the baker's family. Byleth shyly stood, not really knowing how to participate in a conversation with a stranger. He watched their faces, and marveled at the genuine expression of joy on the knight's face. He truly cared, and navigated the conversation as easily as Byleth organized a lecture on swordsmanship. The young professor realized he was smiling too, and wondered when that had happened. 

As they sat down at an empty table nearby, he asked, "You must be good friends with that baker, how long have you known him?" Alois began laughing.

"Friends? I suppose that's not far-fetched but I just met the guy. He seemed nice and I could see a cute kid in a frame behind him. Reminded me of my daughter." He took a bite of his iced pastry.

Right, his family. Byleth felt weird, but he didn't know why. They chewed the tasty buns for a moment. "How is your family? They must worry about you," Byleth said. 

Alois's smile faltered for just a second. He said, "They're doing well, thanks for asking. Pitta's been away from Garreg Mach for a few days so a family friend's been watching our daughter. She's been gone a lot recently actually." He looked pensive which was an expression Byleth had never seen upon the knight's face before. "But she said she couldn't wait to return and keep teaching our girl magic. Wouldn't you believe it, I'm not allowed to be around when they're having their lessons! I know I'm terrible at it but I'd love to watch them for a... spell!" he said with a hearty laugh. Byleth couldn't help but grin. He couldn't imagine having a conversation and searching for each and every opportunity for wordplay, but it was entertaining nevertheless.

They finished their breakfast and Alois departed for the southern area of the monastery to resume the search for clues about the nefarious group who had been causing so much trouble. Byleth gave a little wave as the burly man sauntered away, giving a wink and a spirited thumbs up as he went.

~~~~~~~~~

The young professor held an easy pace as he walked through the monastery, a rare outing to nowhere in particular. He greeted Sylvain as he was hurrying out of the dining hall, no less than 3 scandalized-looking girls trailing behind. Linhardt was asleep under a tree, an open book in his lap, and Felix resumed his sword training after a declined invitation to duel. Byleth found himself alone on the third floor after ascending the stairs. Passing quickly by the archbishops apartments, he walked out onto the Star Terrace.

A gentle breeze flowed around the water garden, drifting around the brightly colored lotus and weaving into his hair. He was grateful that not many people came up here, and tension he didn't even notice began loosening. Byleth sat down on a bench and closed his eyes, feeling the warm sunlight press against his face.

Some time later, he heard heavy footsteps coming slowly towards the terrace.

He opened his eyes when the steps paused. His eyes adjusted to the late morning light and he found himself looking into the stern expression of his father. Byleth blinked and realized Jeralt's face, usually rigid, was actually softer today. The older man let out a deeply held groan as he sat next to him.

"Damn. Didn't think anyone else would be up here today. Not that I mind," he quickly added. Jeralt slumped even further into his seat, stretching his arms on the back of the bench. His fingers brushed Byleth's shoulder as his head tilted back.

"You seem tired. I heard you were working hard again today," Byleth said.

"That's right, kid. Not all of us can take a sabbatical after all," Jeralt said flatly. He turned his head and looked at Byleth with a blank expression.

Byleth grumbled, "It wasn't as if I had a choice in the matter..." The knight captain suddenly cracked a grin and chuckled.

"I'm just messing with ya, kid. Who do you think told the faculty to ban you from the classroom? Yesterday's battle took a lot out of you, although I still don't know...hah... why." Jeralt yawned, turning his head back and closing his eyes. He inhaled slowly and deeply. Byleth wasn't really surprised at the stilted grounding. Although it had been years since the last time his father had obstructed him like...well, a parent. He'd learned his own limits early on in his mercenary training, impressing even the veterans he grew up around. Byleth knew how hard his father worked to keep the crew running smoothly and avoided causing the problems he saw from many young mercenaries. He wondered whether Jeralt was right or if he was being oddly overprotective, but before he could reply he noticed the man's body relax completely. Even breathing indicated the captain had fallen into a nap right there.

Byleth froze. He wracked his brain but could never remember his father letting his guard down in the middle of the day. He seriously doubted an enemy could sneak up on Jeralt even when he slept at night, but here he was napping on a bench before midday. Byleth felt a little uncomfortable watching the steely exterior melt into a typical sleeping posture, but he couldn't help but take advantage of the moment. It wasn't every day that he could examine his father without being told to hold his stance tighter or fetch equipment. He waited a few beats before sliding closer to get a better look.

Jeralt's face seemed the same as ever, and not for the first time Byleth wondered what let him age so well. The veteran knight wasn't exactly a bastion of magical expertise, and his diet could only be described as carnivorous. He washed his beard when mud or blood splattered him, but there weren't many vanity mirrors lying around mercenary camps. The aforementioned beard was looking slightly unkempt today, but still matched the warm hue of his light-brown hair. There were multiple scars etched deeply onto his face, many which Byleth had never seen his father' face without. He followed the distinct lines of muscle on the neck down to the top of his chest, noticing the man hadn't worn anything under his normal fur-lined coat. The space below his sternum was spread with dark chest hair where a shirt typically hid exposed skin. Byleth was grateful he didn't have to groom his own body much, although he wondered why he didn't take after Jeralt's muscle-bound, hairy frame.

Jeralt stirred. Byleth jerked his glance away, focusing on the lotus blooming above the murky pond water. The terrace's serene silence was broken when the man awoke with a gentle sigh.

"Oh, huh...hope I wasn't out long. At least I don't snore right?" The captain's body was once again alert and tensed, but Byleth was startled when the muscular arm around his shoulders brought him even closer.

"Thanks for letting me have a nap, kid. Truthfully, it's been a tiring day and I knew I could rely on you to keep an eye on your old man while he caught a wink of sleep," Jeralt said. He squeezed Byleth in a one-armed hug, before standing. He let out another sigh. "See ya later," he said, walking towards the terrace doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran into writers block and couldn't figure out a better ending for this chapter which is why it took a long time... and totally not because I forgot to post it. Should I continue this story, I have a lot of stuff I'm ready to post but not sure if the demand is there. Thanks for reading!


	3. Underneath (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know very well the frustration of reading a barely touched fanfiction. Perhaps it's best if I think of this story less like a novel, since that commitment is all too easy to fear. Not to mention trying to make every sentence perfect from the get-go, a habit developed from a discerning taste.

The afternoon sun, hindered as it was by the winter air, still made Byleth sweat on the humid Star Terrace. It had been a while since he had visited the denizens of Abyss, and the underground city would provide a cool place to spend his day off. He stretched his legs as he rose from the hard stone bench, looking forward to the relative peace under the bustling monastery. 

He had the time, so he let the Abysskeeper regale him with his usual frustrations for a few minutes. Waving goodbye, he proceeded further into Abyss. Where to visit first? The Shadow Library was always tempting, especially considering the recent mysteries Garreg Mach faced. The Ashen Wolves classroom would probably be ok despite Jeralt's restriction on teaching. The fortune teller made him feel uncomfortable, yet he couldn't deny the benefits of knowing more about his allies. Many of the kids he taught were quite withdrawn, if not blatantly devious. In fact, Byleth was certain being a house leader came with a requirement of innate shiftiness. He was thankful that at least Claude and Yuri chose to be upfront about their unusual methods. Dimitri seemed oblivious to how palpable his own trauma was when he spoke decisively on issues of morality. Edelgard was the most composed, which was probably a good indication of her own past. Students at her age just weren't that resolute towards the world without darkness.

Eventually he chose to relax in the library, and settled into a dim alcove with a selection of tomes on Crests. The ordeal at the abandoned chapel still weighed upon his mind, and it made Byleth anxious to sit around aimlessly. Learning more about the powers residing in him was a good start. He opened a dusty volume of renowned crest-wielding warriors and settled into a contented silence.

Which was interrupted almost immediately. A rhythmic grunting echoed through the Shadow Library. Byleth couldn't help raising an eyebrow, as if the source of the noise could see his displeasure. With a sigh, he left his alcove and wandered back towards the central staircase to pinpoint the annoyance. The grunting was louder here, and he looked up and down the flights of stairs. Two levels above him was a man doing upside-down sit-ups on the railing. 

"Was there really no better place to exercise, Balthus?" Byleth said, watching the muscular student repeatedly raise himself upwards. Balthus didn't respond.

"There's a perfectly good training hall in the monastery Balthus!" Byleth shouted. 

"Hm? Oh, Professor! Did you come to work out down here in this creepy book room too? I like how cold it is, feels great when I work up a sweat!" Indeed, Balthus looked as if he just swam in the river. His Ashen Wolves uniform jacket had been tossed on a railing, and Balthus's upper body muscles were massive, tight against the skin.

"I was doing the kind of exercising one does while in a _library_ , which is where we are. Calling it a "book room" is really underselling the potential of this place, you know," Byleth said. As he spoke, Balthus flipped over the railing and landed on the stairs below him, grabbing his jacket on the way down. However, the landing was anything but graceful as the shirtless man botched the landing and came rolling down the steps, making Byleth wince and hope the old structure could take the beating. Balthus came to a stop on the landing before him, on his back and grimacing. 

Balthus groaned. "Damn that hurt. why the hell are those stairs slick?" he said. 

"It's a mystery," Byleth muttered, glancing at the man's glistening torso. He pulled on his jacket as he stood, although without a shirt he was basically still half-naked with his bulging chest and stomach muscles just...out. Byleth forced himself to keep his eyes on his student's face and reminded himself the unorthodox dress code was least problematic thing about Abyss. Balthus earnestly grinned at him and said, "So you are down here exercising! Remind me what else you said, I only caught a few words before falling on my ass."

Byleth had tried many times to form a proper teacher-student bond with Balthus. He was younger than his pupil by quite a few years, thwarting even his best efforts at mentoring the ruffian and usually usually ending with exasperation and broken objects. 

"I was reading Balthus, as expected in a library. I wondered what the very unscholarly noises were and found you trying your best to break another part of the building. You aren't small you know." This time his eyebrows had a target, and furrowed in his best disciplinary expression. 

Balthus guffawed. "Ha! Don't you worry about that Professor, I come down here all the time and only every broken the railing twice. By the way, don't tell anyone about that. I still owe gold to some shady guys I met at a bar." 

Byleth made to walk back to the peace of a book, but a tight grip reached out to his shoulder. "Speaking of bars, I heard you were on a little break today! How about we go next door and grab a drink? I sure am thirsty after that workout." Without waiting for an answer, he steered Byleth towards the door. As usual, he could no more fight against the man than he could a boulder rolling down a hill. Or stairs.

They walked in to Abyss's best and only bar, which bustled with more business than one would expect from a secretive underground city. They greeted the barman and Balthus leaned against the dark wooden bar.

"Whatcha want Teach? I'll buy you a drink," Balthus said. Byleth's response was cutoff by the bartender who seemed to be on the same page.

"You better be prepared to settle your tab before digging yourself a deeper hole, Balthus," the bartender said, narrowed eyes watching the vagabond. 

"Who, me? I paid up last time I was here!" Balthus innocently protested. 

"You did. After which you proceeded to buy a round for everyone to celebrate your short lived debt-freedom." The bartender crossed his arms, and Byleth saw a hint of a smile behind the stern expression. He supposed Abyssians were used to irregular business transactions, and it seemed Balthus paid his debts eventually. Or at least to bars.

Balthus laid his head face down on the bar, dramatically groaning. The bartender looked away from the dejected figure towards Byleth, his face becoming far more pleasant. Byleth rolled his eyes and gave the man a few coins. He was dragged to a bar and ended up paying for his delinquent student, but what else was new? It's not like the Ashen Wolf was his only troublemaking student. Though Balthus was definitely the only one he's somehow end up drinking with.

"Hell yeah Byleth! Go find a seat, I'll order our drinks," Balthus said, revived from his penniless sobriety. Byleth walked over a relatively clean table in the corner, brushing off the myriad crumbs and sitting. After a moment he was joined by the grinning Balthus, carrying a typical mug of beer and a glass of some pink liquor, with a cherry floating on top. 

"Yo Professor, I know you don't like beer all that much yet, so I got you one of those fruity drinks that taste pretty good." He set the bright cocktail in front of Byleth and sat down across the table, his heavy frame eliciting a creak from the chair. 

Byleth hesitantly picked up the colorful drink and accepted that yes, he was absolutely about to drink with a student. There was no ethical concern, since they were both old enough. Right? He was supposed to be taking it easy after all. He imagined what his father would say. Jeralt had always encouraged his son to be more relaxed around others. Yet feeling justified didn't completely erase his awkwardness.

"Please don't tell anyone we're drinking in the middle of the afternoon. I really don't need the Church questioning my morality right now..." Byleth trailed off.

"No need to worry man, you won't find anyone better at keeping secrets than the King of Grappling!" Balthus beamed, his chin raised and without a trace of self-doubt in his golden eyes. "Besides, I think Manuela is perfectly fine tanking criticism for dubious drinking decisions." 

"Wow, that last part actually sounded smart. Have you actually been studying?"

"Nah, that's just what Constance said to me the other day and it sounded funny." Balthus laughed loudly, drawing glances from the other patrons. Feeling uncomfortable, Byleth finally took a sip from the glass he had been holding awkwardly. His throat immediately burned. 

"What the--I thought you said this drink would taste good! Is this even potable?" Byleth coughed, the words coming out in an embarrassing sort of wheeze.

Balthus set down his mug. "Huh, I suppose the bartender overdid it when I asked for a triple. I didn't think you'd like a weak drink Prof." 

"A _triple_?! What on earth made you think that anyone, let alone me, would like that?" Byleth pushed the glass away, wishing he had water to clear the lingering taste of pure alcohol. Balthus shrugged, then picked up the glass and drank it in one go. 

"Ha, you're right! That tasted awful," he said, picking up his mug and draining that one in one messy swig too. So far, Byleth's plan to relax in Abyss was accomplishing the opposite effect. He had always been perfectly fine with being a little mild, but ever since he had come to Garreg Mach he had endured obstacles left and right, forcing him to reach out mentally and physically past his comfort zone. All of a sudden, the weight of the recent events returned and he slumped a little in his chair. 

"Hey professor, I bet I can get a few coins from arm wrestling that big dude over there! I'll be right back with more beer." Byleth let out a yawn as Balthus marched across the room towards an intimidating man with an above-average amount of knives strapped to his belt. It was probably for the best to make his way back to the surface, Byleth thought.

He walked out of the establishment, welcoming the relative silence of the dilapidated corridors weaving through Abyss. He heard heavy footsteps from behind, and turned to see a red-faced Balthus running to catch up. 

"Where ya going pal? Ya feelin' alright?" the rosy-cheeked man asked. The liquor had clearly acted fast, abbreviating Balthus's already succinct speech. His default expression was now a ridiculous looking grin. 

"I'm actually somewhat tired Balthus. I thought you were going to go lose some money to that scary fellow with the knives?" Byleth resumed walking, his tipsy companion at his side.

"Hey! You know nobody can beat the Almighty King of Grappling in a contest of strength!" Balthus paused, and when Byleth turned his head to look at him he was proudly flexing his enormous bicep through the jacket. He thought he could hear the fabric tearing as Balthus laughed and patted his arm proudly. "Eh? Impressive right? That guy actually rejected my challenge. Probably afraid I'd rough him up too much. Anyway, if you're tired you can use a bed down here to take a nap. It's really quiet at this time of the day when the roving bandits are sleeping." Byleth gave him an unimpressed glare. "Just kiddin' around man! Here, let me show ya, you look like you need some shuteye." Byleth was exhausted, too tired to argue, so he followed Balthus's stride down the winding passages. 

After a short walk they arrived at a door. Balthus opened it with a weird bit of flourish, "Here ya go, promise the sheets are pretty clean too." Byleth stepped in to what must have been an Ashen Wolf style dorm room. The two beds were on opposite walls. 

"Balthus, I didn't know you were talking about your own room." Byleth said. His boundaries had been tested all day, and he wracked his brain for a good excuse to avoid sleeping in a student's own room.

"Of course I was! There aren't any inns in Abyss ya know. Besides, I haven't slept in my own bed in a while." At that he laughed uncomfortably. "Oh, uhh..." Byleth said quietly. Balthus began to pick up random objects and trash around his bed, tossing them to a corner, presumably to spend eternity in.

"Hold on--you wanted me to use your bed? There's two, I don't need to take yours for myself," Byleth gestured to the opposite bed.

"Oh no. No no, that's Yuri's bed. He doesn't let anyone touch his side of the room. One time I came back a little drunk and got the beds mixed up. That's where this scar care from!" Balthus pulled off his jacket and turned around, twisting his arm to point out a painful looking mark running down his back. Yuri's handiwork sent a shiver down Byleth's spine and he took a step away from the other bed. Gods he was sleepy now, and felt his anxiety being replaced by the temptation to just fall asleep right then and there.

"You sure you don't mind?" he asked, choosing to ignore the grating voice of reason. He brushed his hand across the pillow, which was admittedly cleaner than he expected.

"Of course! You can sleep as long as you like here. Let me know if I can get you anything, I'll be right back, I gotta shower." With that he exited the room, closing the door behind him. 

Byleth still stood next to the bed. His eyes hurt and his posture was on the verge of decrepitness. "Ah, what the hell..." he took off his boots and sat on the mattress-not as springy as the one in his own room-swiveling his legs underneath the cool sheets covering the small bed. He laid his head back on the single pillow and surprisingly began to relax. He took a deep breath, exhaling and feeling better already. He turned, facing the wall that was right up against the side of the bed, and began drifting off...

Byleth vaguely heard the door to the room open, and opened his eyes a little. He was still facing the wall when the light was blown out. _That's nice, he came to turn the light off for me-_ his appreciative thoughts were interrupted by someone lifting the sheets. 

"Balthus?" Byleth said, turning around in the darkness.

"Ah hell, I didn't mean to wake you! I guess it'd be impossible to squeeze in without jostle ya." The deep voice was close, and in the silent darkness seemed louder than usual. Byleth froze as the much bigger man climbed into the bed.

"Sorry my bed is so small. I'll try and move so we can both be comfortable..." he said as his arm went under Byleth's pillow and a hairy leg raised over his lower body.

Balthus was _spooning_ him. 

"I..." Byleth stammered. "Y-You're taking a nap too?"

"Duh, I'm worn out from my workout and you treating me, professor!" His body was so close that Byleth could feel his warm breath when he talked. He was pressed uncomfortably against the rough wall.

"Umm, thanks for offering but I don't think I'll be able to sleep like this." Byleth said.

"Fuck, sorry. Here, does this help?" Balthus said as he scooted back and pulled Byleth with him. He was now being held by the other man. Now fully awake, he realized his face was hot and definitely glowing like a hot coal. He prayed to Sothis that this embarrassing moment would pass soon, although the girl in his mind was still, unfairly, fast asleep. At least the darkness hid his humiliation. He adjusted his hand, reaching over to scratch an itch on his back, and again froze. 

"Balthus..."

"Yeah, teach?" he replied, yawning.

"You aren't wearing a shirt. I am feeling bare skin and it is you, your skin. Without a shirt. And you're still wet"

"Yeah, I wondered when I got in why you were wearing clothes to sleep. Do you get cold at night?" He squeezed a little, as if Byleth wasn't fully aware of the warmth received from spooning.

"I thought I was going to _nap_ , Balthus. Wait, clothes? Please tell me you aren't naked." Goddess above he might as well just die. How did he get here? Where did his life go wrong that he was now in a student's bed. True, Balthus was actually older than he was, but that somehow made it worse. He had no control of the situation, at all.

"Nah I put on some underwear when I got back. Sorry I'm still a little wet, I always run out of towels to completely dry off with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was longer than I expected. I'm still deciding where this bedroom scene is going to end up. Should Byleth respond positively to the big himbo energy Balthus outputs with every flex?


End file.
